O Guia da Conquista
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Você não sabe como conquistar uma garota? Precisa de ajuda? Não sabe mais a quem recorrer? Pois os seus problemas terminaram! Os personagens de DN estão aqui para te ajudar! Sinopse terrível, fic pior ainda, mas dêem um desconto porque é a primeira.
1. Prólogo

O GUIA DA CONQUISTA

_**O GUIA DA CONQUISTA**_

_Uma insanidade gentilmente trazida até vocês por Kyra Spring_

_**Sinopse:**__ Você não sabe como conquistar uma garota? Precisa de ajuda? Não sabe mais a quem recorrer? Pois os seus problemas terminaram! Os personagens de DN estão aqui para te ajudar! Sinopse terrível, fic pior ainda, mas dêem um desconto porque é a primeira._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Meu Deus, estou acabando com a minha reputação como escritora de fanfics de Death Note antes mesmo de conseguir __**ter**__ uma reputação... mas vamos lá: esta é a minha primeira fanfic exclusivamente de DN... espero que gostem, vou tentar criar algo engraçado... mas não hesitem em xingar, ameaçar, amaldiçoar também. Só peço que deixem reviews... E desculpem desde já! xD_

--

_**Prólogo**_

Fazia realmente um belo dia. O sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam, crianças passavam correndo na rua... mas, em algum dos muitos andares daquele prédio altamente tecnológico, duas pessoas estavam completamente indiferentes a isso.

Essas pessoas eram ninguém menos que Raito Yagami, um rapaz bonito e elegante com cabelos castanhos e lisos dignos de um comercial de shampoo, e o detetive L, alguém que, com olheiras imensas e cabelos escuros e despenteados, parecia precisar urgentemente de um. Os dois trabalhavam lado a lado, em seus computadores cheios que recursos que se tornaram o sonho de consumo de muitos pobres mortais após verem Death Note (eu, inclusive), mas havia algo que realmente incomodava o detetive. E ele parecia travar uma luta íntima para não fazer a pergunta que acabou escapando sem querer:

–Afinal de contas, Raito-kun, por que diabos você dispensa a Misa tão rápido sempre que ela vem aqui? – ele o encarou – Já perguntei isso antes, e você não respondeu direito. Céus, a garota é bonita e não sai do seu pé, e você nem liga...

–Eu já disse, Ryuuzaki – suspirou Raito, aborrecido – Não posso pensar em romance até pegar Kira. Quantas vezes terei que repetir?

–Se eu tivesse a sua idade, e tivesse uma mulher _daquelas_ no meu pé – os lábios de L se crisparam maliciosos, enquanto ele mordiscava um biscoito – Kira seria a última coisa em que eu pensaria... Mas tudo bem, eu respeito a sua decisão, só não a entendo. A menos que você seja...

–_O que você está insinuando, hein?_ – os olhos do primeiro se estreitaram perigosamente na direção do segundo, que se desculpou, dizendo:

–Nada não, nada – "não estou insinuando, estou afirmando!" – Mas parece que você tem medo delas.

–Eu? Medo? Das mulheres? – Raito deu uma sonora risada – Não seja idiota, Ryuuzaki! Eu faço muito sucesso com as garotas, se quer saber. No colégio, elas me disputavam a tapa! E até hoje, Misa morre de ciúmes de mim... modéstia à parte, eu sou um conquistador nato.

–Então por que você e a Amane-san quase nunca saem? – o detetive estava chegando perto – Ela sempre te convida, e você sempre recusa. E não me lembro da última vez que vocês ficaram a sós... – e então, de repente, ele arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso maldoso – Você não é virgem, é?

–O QUÊ? – Raito engasgou-se na mesma hora, e sentiu o rosto queimar – Isso é pergunta que se faça?

–Seu rosto já me respondeu – retrucou L, suspirando satisfeito – Não se preocupe, você ainda é jovem, terá muito tempo para resolver esse probleminha...

Aquilo mexeu profundamente com os brios de Raito, que lançou um olhar fulminante na direção do outro, enquanto perguntava:

–Você deve ser, não é? Afinal de contas, passa a metade da vida escondendo o rosto e o nome...

–Na verdade, não – respondeu L, com uma naturalidade que impediu qualquer reação de Raito – E, se quer saber, já tive meu tempo de Don Juan... você pode até não acreditar, mas as garotas também me disputavam ferozmente...

"Eu não vou ser passado pra trás por esse cara!", pensava Raito. Uma coisa era ser acusado de ser Kira (o que realmente era, mas para todos os efeitos, todos tinham que acreditar piamente que aquilo o deixava fulo da vida), outra coisa era questionar seus dotes com o sexo oposto, e isso era inaceitável! Respirando fundo, disse:

–Ótimo, vamos fazer uma aposta.

–Uma aposta? – repetiu L, interessado – Que tipo de aposta?

–Aposto que sou muito melhor com as mulheres que você, Ryuuzaki – explicou Raito. Os olhos de L se estreitaram um pouco, considerando a possibilidade – Você disse que já foi um conquistador, então se realmente foi, vai ter que provar.

–É sério? – L sorriu, e acenou afirmativamente – Que seja então... Diga o local e o horário, e eu provarei a você.

–Se eu vencer – continuou o primeiro – vai passar duas semanas longe dos seus doces.

–O QUÊ? – foi a vez de L engasgar – S-sem meus doces? Como assim?

–Você não estava todo seguro de si há dois minutos atrás? – sorriu Raito, malicioso.

–Tá bem – suspirou o detetive, resignado – Mas, se eu vencer, você vai ter que aparecer bem aqui, na frente de todos, com uma das roupas da Amane-san. E, se quer a minha opinião, eu sugiro o vestido preto de saia de tule, corpete e bordados cor-de-rosa.

–Isso é apelação – retrucou Raito, sentindo-se preocupado de repente – Mas eu aceito! – e os dois selaram a aposta com um aperto de mãos.

"Ryuuzaki... L...", Raito pensou, observando o olhar do outro se voltar novamente ao monitor do computador... "você não tem como me vencer, de jeito nenhum".

"Ele pensa que a vitória é dele", L pensava, enquanto isso, "mas isso não acontecerá... Raito, você não poderá me subestimar."

"L..."

"Raito..."

"A VITÓRIA É MINHA!"

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, acho que todos se lembram de uma certa cena beeeeem parecida com esse finalzinho do capítulo, não é? A partir do próximo capítulo, começaremos as lições. Meninos, peçam conselhos. Meninas, dêem sugestões. ME AJUDEM, POR FAVOR!_

_Ah, sim, a partir de agora começa a primeira pesquisa de opinião da fic. A pergunta é:_

_**Qual dos dois tem mais chances de vencer essa aposta?**_

_Comentem, e no final da fic darei o resultado final. A primeira lição já está vindo na seqüência, e será ministrada pelo Raito. Espero que gostem. Até breve!_


	2. Lição 1

Lição 1

_**Lição 1**_

_Tá, dizem que a aparência não é fundamental, mas isso é sempre um ponto a seu favor. Garotas gostam de caras bonitos, não importa o que elas digam em contrário. Use roupas elegantes, cuide dos cabelos, enfim, tente não parecer um neandertal. Assim, você não só chama a atenção delas como também faz com que elas queiram andar com você. Acho que elas nos vêem como um troféu e tentam exibi-lo para o máximo de pessoas que puderem, sei lá._

–É aqui? – sussurrou L para Raito, assim que o carro parou em frente a uma movimentada praça, cercada de lojinhas de todos os tipos.

–É, sim – ele sorriu – Agora observe o mestre.

–Sugiro que não seja tão arrogante assim – observou L, sábio, mas o outro não deu atenção, e saiu confiante do carro.

Era inegável: Raito era bonito. Usando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, caminhou seguro em direção a um grupo de garotas sentadas na porta de uma loja de CDs, e assim que ele se aproximou, elas ficaram um pouco alvoroçadas. L engoliu em seco; será que o outro realmente estava podendo tanto assim? Resolveu não pensar nisso, e simplesmente assistir à cena.

–Olá, meninas! – Raito cumprimentou as garotas jovialmente – Posso me sentar com vocês?

–É claro! – umas três ou quatro disseram, em coro. Uma, mais atrevida, ainda acrescentou – Pode se sentar do meu lado, se quiser!

Ele deu de ombros, e sentou-se do lado dela, não sem antes lançar um olhar de vitória na direção do carro. L começou a ficar preocupado. "Ou ele é mesmo muito bom ou as garotas japonesas são bem atiradas", pensou, tentando entender o motivo de todos aqueles olhares gulosos que elas lançavam na direção do rapaz.

–Seu cabelo é tão bonito... como você cuida dele? – uma delas passava os dedos nos cabelos dele.

–Uso shampoo e condicionador, só isso – ele respondeu, rindo – Mas o seu também é muito bonito!

–Do que você gosta, Raito-kun? – todas já o tratavam como se o conhecessem há anos. A garota que o chamara para se sentar ao lado dele perguntou, marota.

–Vejamos, eu gosto de música... quadrinhos... bons livros... dias de chuva... – ele foi enumerando, enquanto mexia sutilmente com o cabelo – Aliás, vocês gostam de dias de chuva?

–Eu gosto! – novamente, três ou quatro responderam em coro. Uma ainda acrescentou – Dias de chuva são bons para ficar em casa com alguém que a gente goste, bem juntinho!

–Eu também penso assim! – respondeu outra – De preferência com uma xícara de chá quente...

A conversa continuou. Algumas garotas foram embora, e só restaram Raito e mais duas, sendo que agora ele se aproximava delas de um jeito bem mais direto. Realmente, o filho da mãe era bom com elas. Bom até demais. Tão bom que...

–RAAAAAAAAAAAITOOOOOOOOOOO!! – "peraí, eu conheço essa voz!", L pensou, dando um pulo no banco com o susto que aquele grito provocou. Ele percebeu que Raito também deu um pulo, e que a cor do rosto dele sumiu misteriosamente...

Foi então que _ela_ apareceu. As chuquinhas no cabelo eram inconfundíveis. O rapaz engoliu em seco, ainda com as duas meninas praticamente abraçadas a ele. E, quase sem voz, ele gaguejou:

–M-m-misa!! V-você p-por a-aq-qui! – ele estava branco como papel, ao ver a namorada. Não que ela em si colocasse medo nele, mas duvido que alguém que a visse daquele jeito, com olhos que pareciam derramar lava, punhos fechados e uma veia latejando na testa, não ficaria daquele jeito. Ela fez menção de se aproximar das duas garotas, mas elas se mandaram o quanto antes. E ela disse, com a voz rouca:

–Sugiro que aproveite os seus últimos minutos na terra, Yagami – e arrancou uma corrente que trazia no pescoço – porque pretendo estrangulá-lo aqui mesmo!

L nunca pensou que um ser humano normal poderia atingir aquela velocidade, mas Raito alcançou o carro com um tempo que faria inveja a um velocista olímpico. E, com olhos arregalados e a voz trêmula, ele disse ao motorista.

–Por favor... corra!

O carro disparou, e L ainda teve a chance de ver uma Misa irada arremessar a corrente contra o vidro traseiro e gritar coisas do tipo "vou arrancar os seus olhos quando puser minhas mãos em você!". Depois de um período de silêncio, o detetive disse:

–Bem, agora eu entendo o motivo de você não querer ficar a sós com a Amane-san... oO"... mas isso significa que você não conseguiu!

–Como assim? – reagiu Raito, ainda cansado demais para ficar furioso – Você viu como elas ficaram, é claro que eu consegui!

–Você deveria ter incluído a Amane-san nos seus cálculos antes de fazer isso – explicou L – Sendo assim, continua zero a zero. Você quer continuar?

–Se eu quero? É claro que sim, Ryuuzaki! Apenas começamos! – Raito recuperou um pouco da pose – Então, o próximo será você. E, acredite, é melhor começar a fazer uma reserva de glicose no seu corpo desde já, porque serão duas semanas sem os seus doces!

–Isto é, se _eu_ não o fizer usar aquele vestido preto da Amane-san antes... – retrucou L, enquanto o carro seguia em direção à sede.

_**Efeitos colaterais:**__ não é aconselhável lançar mão desse recurso (ou de qualquer outro que se refira á conquista feminina) se você tiver uma namorada ciumenta, principalmente se ela usar correntes no pescoço ou tiver qualquer outro tipo de se vingar de você fisicamente. É ainda menos aconselhável se a tal namorada é portadora de um Death Note, tem irmãos mais velhos ciumentos ou disponha de qualquer método tão eficaz quanto estes para eliminá-lo._

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, eis a primeira lição. Sei que está ficando ruim, mas estou tentando, juro. Deixem muitas reviews sugerindo, criticando, enfim, falem o que quiserem. Prometo ler e responder cada uma delas com todo o carinho do mundo. E lembrem-se da pesquisa de opinião: quem vocês acham que tem mais chances de vencer? Opinem, falem comigo, por favor, dêem um sentido à minha pobre existência... até mais!_


End file.
